<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even French isn't enough to explain my love for you by Code_NameUnknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570534">Even French isn't enough to explain my love for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_NameUnknown/pseuds/Code_NameUnknown'>Code_NameUnknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The marks upon our skin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idk who lafayette's parents are but they're there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_NameUnknown/pseuds/Code_NameUnknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette's mother has told him many stories about love and soulmates. The compass on his skin tells he won't find his in France.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The marks upon our skin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even French isn't enough to explain my love for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title refers to french being the language of love.<br/>I still don't know what I'm doing, I'm so sorry.</p>
<p>Also, I do not speak any French, and i didn't wan to butcher the language with google translate so Laff's parents mostly speak english here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lafayette turns eight his mother holds him close and tells him he’ll be so, so loved and that once he meets them he’ll have to hold them close and never let go. At that age Laff is too young to fully understand the concept of love but he promises that he’ll always protect his soulmates.  He doesn't understand the tears in his mother’s eyes and when he asks her why she is sad she smiles a strange unhappy smile and tells him <em>‘’Some day you’ll understand Mon Chou’’</em></p>
<p>Everyday he looks at the site in the hope the other marks would gain names. At eight years and two months he learns the needle belongs to Hercules Mulligan. A month later Alexander Hamilton is the name that appears under the quill. The chains never get a name.</p>
<p>Sometimes he hears his parents talk about it in hushed voices. He never knows what they’re saying but it often ends with his mother sobbing and his father in silent tears. When he asks about it they tell him he’ll understand someday.</p>
<p>When he’s sixteen his father tells him a friend of him in the USA has an adopted son named Alexander Hamilton. He tells him this might be Laff’s Hamilton. Laff begs his father if he can go to the USA, his father laughs and hands him a plane ticket.</p>
<p>Before he leaves his mother holds him as close as she did eight years ago. She shows him a pitch black paintbrush on her hip that he has never seen him before and tells him of the cruelty of the world. Suddenly Laff understands the whispers, the stares and pointing fingers. His father tells him to be careful and that if the states are unaccepting he and his soulmates will always have a home here.</p>
<p>America is different but Alexander, his Alexander makes it wonderful. The Washingtons are kind and understanding. Alex is a wildfire with the prettiest eyes who light up as he talks and talks and talks and Laff falls in love with the boy’s voice. He calls Alex as many names as he can in french and watches as the blush spreads out over his face. <em>Petit lion</em> is the only one that sticks and he teaches Alex french so they can talk without the Washingtons understanding. The world is beautiful and Laff doesn’t understand anymore what his parents meant about the world being cruel.</p>
<p>He meets Hercules Mulligan in a small café where he loses his coffee but gains a soulmate. Herc is just as tall as Laff and they dote on Alex who shrugs them off but secretly loves it. The first time Herc returns with a split lip he remembers his mother's words, his father's tears and tells Herc to be careful. Herc agrees but doesn’t stop going out, protecting not just them, but everyone like them.</p>
<p>Their second year starts with a bang. It starts with Alex shouting at Laurens who takes it with dead, dead eyes and a rigid posture like a soldier. The boy isn’t allowed to move out and they learn to tolerate him. It’s easier than Laff expected. Laurens is gone most of the day, out the door before any of them wake up and in late after dinner. He keeps to his room and never says a word in any of the classes they share with him. Sometimes they don’t see him for days and the only sign of his existence is the cleaned dishes they forgot in the sink from the day before.</p>
<p>Sometimes Laff can hear a cut off scream at three AM and soft sobbing from Laurens’ room. Laff ignores it but remembers not to yell at the boy for it. He doesn’t know what Laurens could possibly be afraid of, but he knows he shouldn’t ask. </p>
<p>Once, Laurens’ father is holding a speech on tv and Alexander is silently glaring at the screen. 
Laurens comes out of his room and shuts of the tv, at their confused looks he simply shrugs and says, ‘’No one wants to hear that bullshit. Don’t listen to it.’’</p>
<p>Laurens becomes an enigma after that. Often Laff wishes he solved the puzzle sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>